Rigerson, The Tough Cop
by jay dude and lollipop3.0
Summary: story by Rigby. He made a story about a tough cop fighting crime along with his partner, Jay aka Mordecai. Rated T for language and gun violence. Based on after the episode Ello Gov'ner
1. The Burglary

jaygirl : In this story, Rigby made a story called Rigerson. It's kinda based on the episode Ello Gov'ner but Rigby made a story about himself as Rigerson.

awesomedude 2.0: This is about two partners worked together and fights crime. It's all about the raccoon!

jaygirl: [looking at awesomedude 2.0] …Anyway Mordecai saw Rigby writing something on the book and he wanted to see what he was writing about.

awesomedude 2.0: Then Rigby told him that he is writing a story about Rigerson and his partner, Jay (Mordecai)

both: Enjoy reading this story!

**Rigby's POV**

**Rigerson by Rigby**

**Chapter 1: **

They say the city was tough,…but I'm tougher. I was at the coffee shop drinking my Joe with my bro, Jay. I don't fight crime without him.

"Anything suspicious today, Jay?" I asked my blue jay partner.

"There's one, Rigerson." Jay replied pointing something on the newspaper. "There was burglary at the Food Jewelry Museum."

"Hmph hmph. I heard about that news early in the morning. The golden waffle has been stolen."

"You mean the most priceless item in the state?"

"Yeah and it's going to be tough to find it and I do tough things. Let's get to it, Jay."

Margaret, Jay's future girlfriend, came in front of us.

"Do you want your coffee to go?" she asked.

"Uh…yeah." Jay blushed. I nodded very slowly because my own partner is blushing.

Later at our building, we were taking notes of what the owner of the museum said to us. The police chief, Benson, showed us four files of the suspects.

"These are the four suspects." He started explaining. "Follow by these three witnesses who saw the burglary last night."

Jay was looking at the witnesses and then made a surprised face.

"Margaret was one of the suspects?" he asked the police chief.

"Yeah," Benson answered. "someone caught her on camera. The suspect put a gun on her head and told her not to tell anyone about the burglary."

"Oh hell no! That suspect is gonna pay!"

"Jay, calm down!" I shouted. "We're gonna protect her ASAP. Got it?"

"Okay, Rigerson."

I turned to the police chief. "Not to worry, chief. We'll find the suspects and the golden waffle."

"Thanks, Rigerson." Benson spoke. "I'm counting on both of you."

Benson and the officers left.

"Let's head back to the coffee shop and talk to Margaret." I said to Jay.

**Witness 1: Margaret**

At the coffee shop, Margaret was putting the dishes away. We came in from the entrance. Margaret turned to us and smiled.

"Hey, boys." Margaret spoke. "You here for another cup of coffee."

I looked up at Jay and he was just staring at Margaret. Then he blushed. I sighed.

"That and something else." I answered.

Jay stopped blushing and began to speak. "Margaret, did you see a museum getting robbed?"

Margaret's smiled went away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Margaret, it's okay. You can tell us. We're here to protect you. Now did you see the burglary?"

Margaret sighed "Yes… Last night, I was walking back home and saw the museum was being robbed. I ran behind the building and saw three criminals getting out of the museum. In that moment, I saw another guy behind me and point the gun to my head. He told me not to tell anyone about this situation. He pushed me down and left."

Margaret started crying. Jay went up to her and hugged her.

"It's okay." He spoke softly. "We're going to protect you."

Margaret smiled at Jay. In that moment, I saw a dork red dot on Margaret. I quickly turned around to the window and saw a guy in a black coat with sunglasses on.

"Jay! Margaret! Get down!" I shouted. We all got down behind the register table. The guy started shooting. Jay and I quickly took out our guns and were shooting back, I shot the guy. Jay, Margaret and I went outside and looked the mystery man.

"That's one of the criminals who robbed the museum." Margaret pointed at the guy. Jay pulled the suspect up. I looked carefully at him.

"He's wearing a bullet proof vest." I said took the vest and looked at one of the files. "You're Rogers Bookes. One of the suspects that robbed the museum. Where are the others?"

"I-I'm not telling you anything." Rogers groaned.

"You better tell us now!" Jay yelled "You don't know what me and Rigerson are going to do to you if you don't answer!"

"I don't know where they live…except one. His name is Ty Williams. He's lives in the East. He'll tell you where the others are, and also our boss."

"Boss?" I wondered. "What boss?"

"H-His name is…" Once Rogers was getting ready to answer, someone shot him.

Jay and I turned around and saw a black car driving away. We both looked at Rogers.

"Margaret," Jay spoke. "We're taking you to our place. It's a safe place to keep you in."

"Okay." Margaret replied and went back in the shop to get her stuff. Jay turned to me.

"What now, Rigerson?" he asked

You heard what Rogers said." I answered "We're going to get Ty Williams."

**Mordecai's Reaction**

Mordecai: So you make me as your partner?

Rigby: Yep.

Mordecai: And you let Margaret be my girlfriend.

Rigby: Yep.

Mordecai: And you let these two girls publish this story

Rigby: Ye- wait. What!

Mordecai: Nothing dude… Anyway, your story is okay. It sounds really awesome. What's the reason you made that story?

Rigby: …It's a secret. I can't tell you.

Mordecai: Okay. Well keep up the good work. Soon you will become a great author.

*Mordecai left

*Rigby smiled

jaygirl and awesomedude: R&R please.


	2. Ty Williams

**Chapter 2**

**Suspect #2 Ty Williams**

On the same day, at our place, Jay and I took Margaret in so she'll be safe.

"Here's my phone." Jay spoke to Margaret. "If anything goes wrong, call us. Okay?"

"Okay." Margaret answered. "Be careful, boys."

"We'll be okay, ma'am." I spoke and we went off.

At the east area of town, Jay and I were riding down to Ty Williams's apartment. The eastern part of the city was full of dangerous criminals. Jay and I looked at the window and saw the criminals we caught for theft, kidnapping, and murder, and Ty Williams was the suspect for stealing the golden waffle with the other suspects. Once we found the apartment, Jay and I looked at each other.

"We need a disguise." I spoke.

"Like what, Rigerson?" Jay asked.

I looked out the window, and saw two criminals coming. We quickly pulled them in the car, and made them unconscious. We wore their clothes and got out of the car.

"Let's go." I said to Jay quickly went inside the apartment. We stopped and looked upstairs.

"Hmph hmph." I nodded. We went upstairs slowly. When we made it to the third floor, we were reading names on every door. Then we saw Ty's name on the door. I stand on the first side of the door holding my gun, and Jay was on the other side holding his gun. Then we heard voices in Ty's apartment room.

"So you're saying that Rigerson is coming after us?" a man said.

"Yeah, Ty." Another man replied. "Rigerson is no joke. He can catch you in one minute. If he found us, he'll find the boss too."

"You're right, Victor. We have to get going."

In that moment, Jay kicked the door and we went inside. Ty and Victor jumped. Their goons were defending them.

"You're coming with us, Ty Williams!" I shouted.

"Kill them!" Ty commanded his goons. Jay and I ducked in cover and start shooting. We shot all the goons. Victor quietly passed us and left.

"Where's Ty?" Jay looked around. Then I saw him out the window climbing down.

"Let's go, Jay." I said and we went down the building. We started chasing Ty. He got tripped by a big lump on the sidewalk. We pointed our guns at him.

"Don't move." I said to the criminal. Jay was holding him down and put the handcuffs on him. We got in the car, took off the disguise and pushed the two random men out of the car along with their clothes.

Back at our place, we put Ty in bars and went to my office.

"Looks like Ty did answer about the other suspect but not the boss." Jay explained to me. "He also said that the other suspect that was with him was Victor Santana."

I was looking at Santana's file. Then I found it. Margaret looked at the picture of him.

"He's the one who put the gun on my head!" she exclaimed.

I looked at Jay. I have a feeling that he was gonna kill Victor. He was frustrated.

"You okay, Jay?" I asked my partner.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Jay lied "We should find the second witness… Who is the second witness?"

"Pops. The second witness is Pops."

"Let's go find him. Margaret, come with us."

We all left. Ty smirked and chuckled.

"They'll never gonna find the boss." He whispered with another chuckle.

**no reaction from Mordecai in this chapter. On the next chapter, he'll react.**

jaygirl and awesomedude 2.0: R&R please! :)


	3. Another Witness

Rigerson the Tough Cop

**Chapter 3: Another Witness**

**Witness #2: Pops**

At sunset, pops was coming out of his own lollipop store. He locked the door, turned around and saw us.

"Good evening, gentlemen." Pops greeted us joyfully. "Do you need anything?"

"Pops we need to talk to you." Jay spoke.

"What for?" Pops asked.

"Did you see the Golden Food Museum gets robbed?" I asked.

In that second, Pops started crying. Jay, Margaret and I looked at each other.

"That sounds like a yes." Margaret spoke.

"Indeed yes." Said Pops crying so hard. "Bad show. Very bad show."

"Can you tell us what did you see last night?" I asked.

"Why yes of course, but let's get inside my store." Pops unlocked the door, and we all went inside. We went to his office and sat down. Pops was sobbing a little. "It all started when I was walking back home."

**Pop's Flashback and POV**

I was looking up at the stars while I was going home. I was laughing with joy until I heard a huge BOOM. I peaked around the corner and looked at the Golden Food Museum getting robbed. I was so frightened I couldn't look away. Then I saw a lady was about to be killed, and I was really frightened.

**Flashback Interrupted**

"I was the one who was about to be killed, but instead he warned me not to tell anyone." Margaret explained

"Oh," Pops replied. "It's a good thing you're safe."

**Back to Flashback**

I looked away and saw a phone booth. I ran to it, and called the police. Later, the police came, and four criminals got away. Then the chief police said I have to be in the witness protection program. It was horrible. Very horrible.

**End of Flashback (Rigerson's POV)**

Pops continued sobbing after he finished his story.

"Are there anyone else who saw this situation?" Jay asked.

"Why yes." Pops answered. "There was a man was hiding around the corner from the museum."

"And that last witness is…" I gasped.

"What is it?" Jay wondered

"My older brother…Don. Ugh!"

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's out of town going a conference at Coda City."

"And that's where the suspect was heading."

"…Jay. No. You're not gonna kill that guy. We need more information from him and find their leader."

"…Fine, Rigerson. I won't do it."

I turned to Pops. "Thank you for the story, Pops."

"You're welcome." Pops spoke. "Do be careful."

Jay, Margaret and I left the lollipop store. At night, in the car, Jay and I were looking at Victor Santana's file, and looked at the address.

"Yep, he's at Coda City." I spoke.

"We're going out of town?" Jay asked.

"Well, if we want to find their leader, we have to go to Coda City to find Victor."

"…Hmph. Hmph."

"You agree to do this?"

"…Let's do this."

Jay started the engine to our car and we went off to Coda City. Our little road trip is begun.

To be continued….

Mordecai's Reaction

Mordecai: …Dude, why'd you let Pops own a lollipop store?

Rigby: …I was just being random right there.

Mordecai: …Okay, you got Pops's personality down… Hmm…well, this is going to be interesting about the road trip. What will happen next?

Rigby: I'm not gonna tell you.

Mordecai: Why?

Rigby: Because it's my story and I say I'm not gonna tell you.

Mordecai: …Fine, continue it later. I want to see what will happen next

Mordecai left

Rigby continued writing

* * *

**Short. We know. Review please!**


	4. Ambushed

Rigerson the Tough Cop

**Ch. 4: The Ambush**

At night, Jay, Margaret, and I were on the roads going to Coda City. I was sitting on the front seat sleeping in a cool way. Jay was focusing on the road. Margaret was reading a romance novel sobbing. I sighed and opened my eyes. Then I looked at Jay.

"We have to find a motel." I spoke.

"I am looking for it." Jay replied looking around.

Ten we stopped at a blue building.

"I know this motel." I smirked. "I came here with Don few years ago."

"Is it safe?" Jay asked.

"Jay, I came here few years ago. Yes, it's safe."

We got out of the car and to the lobby to get a room. Later in the upper area of the motel, Jay, Margaret, and I were in front of the door. I unlocked the door and opened it. The place was nearly like an apartment. It was a living room, two bedrooms, a little kitchen, and a bathroom. What kind of motel is this? But I don't really care. We went to the bedrooms. We had a problem.

"Wait, there are two bedrooms." Margaret spoke. "Which room should we sleep?"

"Jay can sleep with you, Margaret." I smirked.

"Uh no! No! I'll sleep in the living room." said Jay blushing so hard. "You two can take the rooms."

"Okay, well…" Margaret replied. "I'll be going to sleep now. Good night, boys."

Margaret closed the door, and Jay looked at me angrily.

"What?" I said snickering.

"Good night, Rigerson." said Jay and walked in the living room.

I went to the other bedroom and closed the door.

Later at midnight, we were all sleeping, well not Jay. He was watching TV but he was about to fall asleep. Outside, a group of men was by the window of the bedroom Margaret was in. Two went inside the room and looked around. One quietly went over to Margaret. She was sleeping happily until she was interrupted.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." The crook spoke.

Margaret slowly opened her eyes and saw two men. She made a shocked face and getting ready to scream, but the guy closed her beak.

"Shh, you keep your mouth shut." he whispered. "We're here to take you to Victor, so he can have a little talk with you."

Margaret struggled and slapped the crook. She ran to the door, but the other man grabbed her. She screamed quickly as the goon closed her mouth. They were on their way back out the window. Jay and I opened the door and saw the goons. Then I ran over to them and punched one of them.

"You let go of her right now!" Jay yelled, and punched the guy in the stomach and grabbed Margaret.

"Hide!" He said to the robin.

"Okay." Margaret replied and hid in the bathroom.

ore goons climbed in the window. Jay and I were preparing to fight.

"Kill them!" one of them shouted and they started to attack.

I dodged one guy's punch and hit punched him in the stomach. Then I kicked one guy in the privates. Jay was really on fire. He punched a goon in the stomach and then in the face. He kicked another goon out of the window and landed in the pool. When we got all of the goons, we went up to one of them. I grabbed him and lifted him up. He looked up at us.

"Why are you here?" I asked him angrily.

"…Our leader, Victor Santana, told us to get her." The guy answered pointed at Margaret. "He wanted us to bring her to Coda City."

Jay growled, and knew why. I looked at him.

"We have to go before more comes." I said.

Jay didn't respond and stared outside. Then he turned to me.

"Let's go." he said.

We got our things, left the motel room, and went to the car. Then we were off to Coda City.

* * *

**Mordecai's Reaction**

Mordecai: …*looked at Rigby with a weird face*

Rigby: What!

Mordecai: Really, Rigby? Me and Margaret sharing the room? You went too far, dude.

Rigby: it's just a story. Get over it.

Mordecai: …Dude, you know you can't hit hard. You know that.

Rigby: IT'S JUST A STORY! GET OVER IT!

Mordecai: It's getting a little cheesy, but it's okay.

Rigby: …Okay.

Mordecai left.

Rigby: Hmph, cheesy.

**jaygirl and awesomedude2.0: Please review! See ya!**


End file.
